Dorbyn
}} Dorbyn, which can also be fully referred to as Dorbyn Beavey, is the pairing/friendship involving Daniel Seavey and Corbyn Besson (D'aniel/C'orbyn). They both are members of the five-piece group, Why Don't We. History 2016-present Corbyn's mother told him of a young boy performing on American Idol, which is where Corbyn first saw Daniel. After watching, he tweeted to Daniel, but never got a reply back until two years later when they formed the band Why Don't We. Before they met in person in September 2016, they messaged each other online.Why Don't We: In the Limelight"Why Don't We Facebook LIVE interview and performance". September 19, 2017. Relationships * 2016-present: Corbyn is dating Christina Harris. Quotes * @corbynbesson: ".‪ @SeaveyDaniel‬ I just saw you on American Idol and you're amazing bro ��I definitely see a bright future in front of you �� @corbynbesson (February 12, 2015) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Dude @corbynbesson is officially the nicest guy I know and I still haven't even met him yet��"@SeaveyDaniel (September 14, 2016) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "thanks for tweeting for me daniel you jerk @SeaveyDaniel"@corbynbesson (September 28, 2016) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Snuck into an abandon zoo today(-: thanks for the d0pe shots @corbynbesson" @corbynbesson: "it was an honor" @SeaveyDaniel: "(': @corbynbesson"@SeaveyDaniel (October 15, 2016) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Hey happy birthday bb I love u @corbynbesson"@SeaveyDaniel (November 25, 2016) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Ya like hot pockets or somethi‪n @corbynbessson‬" @corbynbesson: ".‪ @SeaveyDaniel‬ oh yes. yes i do"@SeaveyDaniel (January 7, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Corbyn took some pics of me thanks Corbyn <33 @corbynbesson" @corbynbesson: ";);););)"@SeaveyDaniel (January 25, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "me and daniel are on a mission to figure out how to turn on the pool heater rn"@corbynbesson (April 1, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Currently craving a strawberry pop tart someone pls drop one from the sky onto our tour bus" @corbynbesson: "bro the chocolate chip cookie dough ones are where it's at"@SeaveyDaniel (July 16, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "i don't think my dad knows how to accept my follow request on instagram" @SeaveyDaniel: "I think he just doesn't want you to follow him bro @corbynbesson"@corbynbesson (August 3, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy bday * @corbynbesson: "guys, the nutter butter saga has come to an end. the bus is literally full �� they have taken over my life" @SeaveyDaniel: "bro I told you to just ask for gift cards look what you've done mate ��" @corbynbesson: "you are a smart man. guys gift cards are the move"@corbynbesson (August 8, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "i’m so hype for you guys to hear this one. MIDNIGHT TOMORROW NIGHT AYYY LETS GOOO #WhyDontWeTheseGirls" @SeaveyDaniel: "HEHEHUHAHAHMUAHA‪ #WhyDontWeTheseGirls‬"@corbynbesson (August 28, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "i’m tryna be dora for halloween" @SeaveyDaniel: "Do u care to elaborate or maybe explain ur thought process here or"@corbynbesson (October 4, 2017) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I believe the world really needs to collectively come together as one and work together on making bathrooms a less awkward environment for each other." @corbynbesson: "especially the urinals with no wall in between. scary place man"@SeaveyDaniel (February 5, 2018) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "omg daniel better follow me"@corbynbesson (September 26, 2018) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "daniel seavey as giraffes: a thread@corbynbesson (April 15, 2019) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @corbynbesson: "getting a spontaneous surgery tonight, i have a huge swollen infection in my throat that’s covering a my airway making it tough to breathe. i’ll be in the hospital for a few days so i might be mia!" @SeaveyDaniel: "I’ll bring ur special pillow when I come see u ❤️ love u bro"@corbynbesson (July 10, 2018) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy bday @corbynbesson i hope you have the best time with your fam and friends. I’m so glad our quick break lined up with this man’s bday cause he deserves a good birthday more than anyone I know. Love you bro see you tomorrow"@SeaveyDaniel (November 25, 2018) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I know there’s a more convenient way to use the alarm app than going on airplane mode and turning my ringer on but I’m too scared to try it differently" @corbynbesson: "i’ve heard if you turn your phone off it mutes all notifications so you can wake up to your phone alarm in the morning"@SeaveyDaniel (February 16, 2019) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "“Only an IA would say she’d put a chicken on my head” - a sentence you’ll only hear from @corbynbesson" @corbynbesson: "AI*"@SeaveyDaniel (February 26, 2019) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Corbyn threw an imaginary ball at my weewee"@SeaveyDaniel (April 7, 2019) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "@corbynbesson I swear u eat bacon egg and cheeses every day of ur life" @corbynbesson: "a bacon egg and cheese a day keeps the doctor away that’s what i’ve learned"@SeaveyDaniel (July 10, 2019) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * Daniel: "Corbyn is like a cool, geeky nerd. He's really smart. He knows who he is." * Daniel: "Corbyn sees the best in everyone and really makes an effort to keep everyone around him in a positive mindset." * Corbyn: "Daniel has a quiet confidence and isn't afraid to speak his mind." * Daniel: "Corbyn is his own being, really. He’s an alien that landed on earth and has some crazy thoughts in his head.""Get to Know Corbyn". Radio Disney. Retrieved 2019. Trivia * When Corbyn didn't know how to do the laundry, he once asked Daniel how to use the dryer."EXCLUSIVE LIVESTREAM #2 with WHY DON'T WE". YSBnow. July 12, 2017. * In an interview, Daniel accidentally stepped on Corbyn's white shoe and kissed his head to apologize."Entrevista a Why Don't We (Primavera Pop)". May 7, 2018. * They always have strong opinions."One day in Paris with Why Don't We". October 14, 2017. Gallery Why Don't We - August 17 2017.jpeg Corbyn Besson - November 3 2016.jpeg Corbyn Besson - April 2 2017.jpeg Corbyn Besson - April 18 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - August 20 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - November 25 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - December 13 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - July 15 2018.jpeg Corbyn Besson - October 5 2018.jpeg Daniel Seavey - November 10 2018.jpeg Daniel Seavey - March 5 2019.jpeg Daniel Seavey - March 31 2019.jpeg Corbyn Besson - April 2 2019.jpeg Corbyn Besson - April 2 2019 - 2.jpeg Corbyn Besson - April 2 2019 - 3.jpeg Daniel Seavey - April 19 2019.jpeg Daniel Seavey - September 28 2019 - 4.jpeg Corbyn Besson - October 6 2019.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Pairings